Tres instantes
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Tres momentos en la vida de los hermanos Sirius y Regulus Black: un momento feliz, uno triste y uno de muerte. Dos hermanos unidos una vez que ahora, por sus circunstancias, deben permanecer separados, tal vez para siempre.
1. Intermedio

_**Disclaimer: **__nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**El fic es para Nalya Granger.**__ En su primera petición había pedido lo siguiente: "Un fic muy dramático de Sirius Black y Regulus Black. En sí querría un contraste, por ejemplo, primero una escena feliz de ellos dos de pequeño y luego, desde el punto de vista de uno de los dos, me da igual cuál, lo que sintió cuando Sirius abandonó __el barco__ la casa. Y ya si en el final ponéis los pensamientos de Regulus antes de morir os querré muchito._

**1**

**Intermedio**

Un joven alto, con el pelo de color negro y llegándole hasta los hombros, entró en el campo de quidditch aquella mañana. Portaba los colores de Gryffindor en su uniforme, pero no parecía en ningún momento tener intención de haber venido a jugar.

―¿Regulus? ¡Regulus!

―No hace falta que grites, hermano, estoy aquí.

Sirius Black se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las gradas, donde un chico, también con el pelo negro y largo, pero ataviado con la túnica del equipo de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin en su lugar, lo miraba.

―Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames hermano, Regulus, te hace parecer demasiado pomposo. Demasiado a nuestra querida madre, permíteme decir ―esto último lo dijo con ironía.

―Lo siento, Sirius, pero así es como fui educado, ya lo sabes. Yo simplemente decidí seguir con las enseñanzas de madre.

―Sí ―contestó seriamente ―. Claro que lo sé. ¿Qué quieres, Regulus?

El buscador de Slytherin se levantó y cogió dos palos de escoba que hasta el momento habían estado sobre los asientos de la grada. Cuando por fin bajó y estuvo frente a su hermano, dijo:

―Sólo quiero hablar contigo, Sirius. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde… aquella noche. Pero pensé que quizás te apetecería que antes volásemos un poco. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. Al menos me debes eso, ¿no crees?

Le tendió el palo de escoba, pero Sirius no lo cogió, sino que se quedó mirando a su hermano. Regulus, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y dejó el palo sobre el césped del campo. Pasó al lado de Sirius, hacia el centro del campo, se subió a la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó con su escoba.

Sirius lo miró de soslayo. Era algo que Regulus siempre hacía, no insistir en sus peticiones, encogerse de hombros y seguir. Algo que hacía desde que eran pequeños, porque sabía que Sirius siempre aceptaría. Se maldijo a sí mismo y a Regulus y se subió al palo de escoba, alzando el vuelo.

Mientras subía y subía, contemplaba a su hermano, quien ejecutaba elegantes movimientos de vuelo. Sí, Regulus siempre había sabido volar, desde que era un niño. Había sido y es el orgullo de su padre, gran fan del quidditch. Sirius, por su parte, siempre había jugado con él, pero era sabido que no tenía su don. Una cosa más de la que sus padres no se habían sentido orgullosos.

Tras uno minutos de vuelo, los dos aterrizaron y se sentaron en las gradas, quedándose unos minutos en silencio.

―¿Qué tal por casa?

―Esta Navidad ha sido muy extraña. Madre debió borrar tu nombre del tapiz familiar durante mi ausencia. Lo quemó, aunque no pude verlo. Y también al tío Alphard, aunque ni ella ni padre quisieron decirme por qué.

―¿Y por qué crees tú? El tío Alphard me ha dejado una gran cantidad de dinero. Anda, dime algo que no sepa, Regulus.

―Padre ha estado muy enfermo durante las fiestas ―soltó Regulus de repente.

Sirius se calló. La relación con sus padres nunca había sido precisamente buena, pero si alguna vez hubiese tenido que elegir entre sus dos progenitores, habría escogido a su padre. Era cierto y para nada le dolía admitirlo. La relación con su madre siempre había sido... complicada, si se podía llamarla así. Por eso la noticia de que su padre había estado enfermo le había dejado traspuesto. Desde que abandonó el Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, Sirius no sabía nada acerca de él.

―¿Qué le ha pasado?

―Madre dice que no ha sido nada, pero sé que no es verdad. Nunca me dice nada. Ha debido estar así por lo menos desde… desde que te fuiste.

Sirius volvió a callarse.

―¿Qué hiciste después de que te marchases? ―preguntó Regulus.

―Los Potter me acogieron en su casa. Pasé allí el resto del verano. Y el que viene también hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Entonces me iré.

―Ojalá las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Sirius, entonces, se levantó bruscamente.

―¡No, Regulus, no! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Yo no estuve ahí, ni tú tampoco, pero sabemos lo que pasó, tú mismo lo has dicho. Casi puedo ver a nuestra madre alzando su varita y borrando mi nombre del tapiz. Estoy desheredado, expulsado de la familia para siempre. ¿Y sabes qué te digo? Que no me importa. Prefiero estar en cualquier otra parte que en esa casa, a la sombra de madre.

―¿Y qué pasa si, por una vez, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

―Entonces te diría que crecieses de una maldita vez. Y que te dieses cuenta de ya nada volverá a ser igual.

Regulus se levantó y se enfrentó a su hermano.

―¿Crees que soy un niño? ¿No me crees capaz de tomar ya mis propias decisiones? No siempre voy a estar a la sombra de madre. Ella nunca me propondría que me uniese a los mortífagos.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó Sirius de repente. Regulus había hablado de más.

―Nada.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sirius, dispuesto a irse, pero este le detuvo, sujetándole por el cuello de la túnica.

―Será mejor que repitas eso ―dijo seriamente.

Regulus lo miró por un momento en silencio, antes de hablar por fin.

―Cuando salga de aquí… pienso unirme a los mortífagos de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

Podría haberle propinado un guantazo, gritarle, llamarle estúpido o decirle que le esperaba una muerte segura, pero ni hizo ni dijo nada eso.

―Ni siquiera eres capaz de pronunciar su nombre. ¿Cómo vas a unirte a él, entonces? ―pero Regulus siguió callado ―. ¿Estás seguro?

Regulus Black parecía sorprendido.

―¿Es que acaso te parece bien?

―¿Te lo parece bien a ti, hermano? ―pocas veces le llamaba así ―. ¿Es que tengo que felicitarte por esa decisión? Hay una guerra, Regulus, ahí fuera, más allá aquí, más allá de Hogwarts. Y no eres el único que luche en ella. Yo también tendré que tomar un bando, más tarde o más temprano.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó él.

―Adiós, Regulus, no creo que volvamos a hablar nunca más ―se dispuso a irse, pero esta vez fue Regulus quien le detuvo.

―Sirius, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?

Sin embargo, Sirius se acercó a su hermano y, de repente, le abrazó, como nunca antes le había abrazado, como nunca antes lo había hecho de esa manera. Y mientras lo hacía, lo único que le dijo fue:

―Lo único que deseo, hermano, es que cuando estemos allí fuera, en esa guerra, nunca tengamos que encontrarnos cara a cara, desde bandos enfrentados. Adiós.

Y esta vez pudo ver como se marchaba, tal vez para siempre, como había hecho meses antes…


	2. Un tiempo antes

**2**

**Un tiempo antes…**

El joven entró en la habitación de su hermano. Las medidas muggles que Sirius había puesto en la puerta de su habitación, para que a su madre nunca se le ocurriese entrar no estando él, no eran ningún misterio para Regulus. A fin de cuentas, las había aprendido de su hermano.

―¿Sirius? ―llamó mientras entraba, una mala costumbre que siempre había tenido.

Su hermano mayor se puso en tensión al oír entrar a su hermano, mientras maldecía por lo bajo haberle enseñado su pequeño truco para forzar puertas.

―Regulus, ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

El más joven de los dos hermanos Black, ataviado con su pijama de Slytherin del colegio, contemplaba extrañado a su hermano desde la puerta. Sirius estaba vestido con ropa muggle, extrañas vestiduras para Regulus, las cuales habían sido adquiridas por su hermano para mayor quebradero de cabeza de su madre Walburga. Y no sólo eso, pues el baúl de Sirius estaba abierto y dentro tenía muchas de sus cosas, bien guardadas. Sobre la cama también había una maleta abierta, con ropa doblada.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es que te vas?

―Esto… no, claro que no. Menuda tontería, ¿por qué iba a querer irme?

―¿Por qué estás haciendo tu equipaje, entonces?

―Es mi equipaje de Hogwarts, Regulus, sólo lo estoy haciendo ―aquella era una excusa estúpida, que sin duda el joven Black no lo iba a aceptar.

―¿Tan pronto? Falta un mes para volver a la escuela.

Sirius no contestó.

―Anda, ven aquí. Cierra la puerta y no hagas ruido. No queremos que madre se despierte.

Regulus así obedeció. Tras eso, fue a sentarse en la cama de su hermano, igual que Sirius.

―En serio, ¿qué pasa?

―Te he dicho que no pasa nada, Regulus. Simplemente estaba… viendo si me iba a caber todo en el baúl. Sí, a esta hora ―aseguró, al ver la cara de reproche de su hermano.

Regulus no dijo nada. Sirius, por su parte, se percató de algo que destacaba en el pecho de su hermano.

―¿Es que acaso la llevas hasta para dormir? ―soltó con ironía.

Regulus se miró su insignia de prefecto. Hacía tan sólo unos días que había llegado una carta de Hogwarts con la noticia de que había sido nombrado prefecto de Slytherin de quinto año. Para sus padres había sido una gran noticia, algo más sobre su segundo hijo de lo que sentirse orgullosos. Para Sirius, aunque él no había sido nombrado prefecto en su quinto año, para eso ya estaba Remus, también había sido una buena noticia. Pero por supuesto, no había faltado el comentario hiriente de su madre:

―_Menos mal que alguien de esta familia todavía puede mantener alto el honor de un Black._

Sirius, como siempre, había hecho caso omiso a aquello, como había hecho toda su vida con respecto a su madre. Pasar de ella.

Regulus seguía mirando la insignia.

―Sí, bueno, ya sabes, a madre le gusta tanto…

―No lo dudo, ¿pero hace falta que la tengas puesta hasta para dormir? No creo que a madre le importe demasiado eso.

Iba a seguir ironizando sobre el tema, pero Regulus ya le miraba seriamente. Al contrario que Sirius, el pequeño de los Black sí que se esforzaba por honrar y satisfacer a sus padres y a la familia. Y ganar una insignia de prefecto era una de esas cosas que ayudaban a ello.

―Está bien, lo siento. En el fondo me alegro por ti, era de esperar que te diesen la insignia. Sólo espero que, por tu bien, no te interpongas en mi camino una vez estemos en la escuela ―dijo con sorna.

Regulus también rió.

―No lo sé, será difícil no hacer nada con tus amigos. Pero en fin, siempre hay más prefectos.

―Claro que los hay. ¿Quién es la prefecta de Slytherin? ―preguntó, mientras sonreía.

―Dorcas Meadowes. Pero te recomiendo que no te acerques a ella si no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Sirius rió por lo bajo. No quería despertar a sus padres.

―Está bien, me mantendré alejado.

Estuvieron callados durante un rato. Sirius a veces miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación, como esperando a algo, pero Regulus no se daba cuenta de ello, quizás demasiado absorto en su insignia o en todo lo que esta representaba, para ahora y para el futuro.

―¿Qué miras? ―dijo finalmente, al pillar a su hermano mirando la ventana absorto.

―¿Eh? No, nada, estaba… pensando. ¿Seguirás jugando al quidditch el año que viene?

Regulus sonrió.

―Me ofendes, claro que sí. ¿A qué ha venido eso? Que vaya a ser prefecto no quiere decir que tenga que dejar mi puesto en el equipo u otros asuntos.

―Sí, tienes razón ―sonrió Sirius mientras bajaba la mirada ―. Soy idiota, lo siento.

―¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces… preocupado por algo.

Sirius se levantó de la cama.

―No tienes que preocuparte de nada, hermano. Y menos de mí. Anda, levántate ―Regulus obedeció ―. Mírate: buscador de quidditch de la escuela, prefecto, miembro del Club de las Eminencias…

―Bueno, tampoco es para tanto ―sonrió Regulus un tanto avergonzado. Además, únicamente llevaba un pijama de color verde con la insignia de prefecto de su Casa.

Pero Sirius le miró de manera solemne mientras le tomaba los brazos.

―Estoy orgulloso de ti, Regulus.

Y le abrazó, por un breve instante. Tras separarse, fue Regulus quien habló:

―Vaya, yo…

―Es tarde, mejor que vuelvas a la cama, ¿no crees?

El joven asintió mientras se disponía a abandonar la habitación, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

―¿Mañana volaremos con escoba? Ya sabes que necesito practicar.

―Por supuesto que sí ―y sonrió.

Regulus también sonrió y, en silencio, abandonó la habitación de su hermano. Por su parte, Sirius borró la sonrisa de su rostro, adoptando un semblante preocupado. Entonces, notó como alguien llamaba desde la ventana. Tras asegurarse de que su hermano se hubiese ido ya a su propia habitación, Sirius fue hasta la ventana. Fuera, en el pequeño balcón, tres figuras encapuchadas esperaban mientras sujetaban unas escobas. La figura de en medio se quitó la capucha, mostrando la efigie de un joven de pelo negro azabache y revuelto y que llevaba gafas redondas.

―¿Estás listo?

Sirius miró su baúl y su maleta, que sólo les faltaba ser cerrados. Miró la habitación, con los banderines de Gryffindor, sus fotografías, los pósters… todo pegado mágicamente a las paredes para que nadie, y ese nadie era principalmente su madre, pudiese quitarlo. Y por último miró a la puerta, por donde tan sólo hace un instante había salido Regulus, convencido de que mañana jugaría al quidditch con su hermano. Aquello era, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le dolía a Sirius de tener que hacer esa noche.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Se volvió a la ventana, a los que le estaban esperando fuera y dijo:

―Sí, larguémonos ya de aquí.


	3. Un tiempo después

**3**

**Un tiempo después…**

―Kreacher… ―su voz sonó normal, ni muy fuerte ni tan poco muy débil, pero con determinación. Tanta que pudo oírse perfectamente en toda la inmensa cueva ―. Es una orden.

El elfo doméstico, su más fiel amigo y servidor, aquel que con tanta devoción le había servido desde que el mago tenía uso de razón, se dio por vencido. Sólo había una única magia en todo el mundo a la que los elfos no se podían resistir ni negarse: aquella que poseía la obediencia a su dueño.

―Mi señor… ―no era una protesta, sino una súplica. El elfo trataba, por todos los medios, de impedirlo. Pero era imposible burlar las leyes de una Magia tan antigua.

―Tienes que irte, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No quiero que te quedes aquí y lo veas ―Regulus Black hablaba rápido. Tenía poco tiempo, o era lo que creía. En cualquier momento temía ver aparecer una figura encapuchada en aquel islote. De algún modo u otro, esa cueva sería su tumba, pero antes era de vital importancia que Kreacher se marchase de allí.

―Sí, amo.

―Toma esto. Quiero que lo guardes en lugar seguro. No le digas a nadie que has estado aquí. No le digas a nadie que me he quedado aquí. Especialmente a madre y a padre. ¿Entendido? Te lo ordeno.

―Sí, amo. A nadie.

¿A nadie? ¿De verdad quería hacer eso? ¿Así era como debía acabar todo? ¿Con él muerto? ¿Con su recuerdo perdido, sólo rememorado por viejas memorias, por su padre o su madre, que algún día morirían? ¿Y Sirius? ¿Le recordaría él? ¿Dejaría a un lado todas esas rencillas, todos esos malos recuerdos y diría al mundo "Mi hermano Regulus, nunca supe cuál fue su destino")

―Kreacher. Sí hay una persona. Quiero que, llegado el momento y si es posible, le digas a una persona que me quedé aquí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

―Sí, amo. ¿A quién debo decírselo?

―A Sirius, Kreacher. Se lo dirás a Sirius... cuando llegue el momento.

Probablemente aquel momento sólo podría llegar en una determinada ocasión, cuando Sirius tomase plena propiedad del elfo y este, nuevamente bajo aquellas curiosas leyes mágicas, tuviese que obedecer la orden. Hasta entonces, Kreacher no tenía por qué decirlo. Su amo Regulus ni siquiera había ordenado tal cosa.

―Entonces así lo haré, amo.

―Adiós, Kreacher.

El elfo, sujetando fuertemente el guardapelo que su amo le había dado, con una mano, chasqueó dos dedos de la otra y se desapareció, antes de ver por última vez a su amo, al único al que había sido más fiel que a ningún otro.

Regulus, por su parte, aquejado y dolorido por la ingesta de la poción, caminó lentamente hasta la orilla del pequeño islote situado en el centro de aquel lago subterráneo.

No había a dónde huir, ni nada más que hacer. Antes que vivir una vida escapando o esperando a la muerte a manos del Señor Tenebroso, o tal vez de alguno de sus mortífagos, porque nunca Regulus se había considerado ni lo habían considerado suficientemente apto ni importante, prefería morir ahora, sabiendo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había ayudado en la futura muerte del Lord Oscuro.

Tal vez. Pero no iba a vivir para ello, eso ya lo había decidido.

Posó por fin un pie en el agua. Estaba fría, helada, pero no importaba. Casi esperaba que la primera mano putrefacta saliese disparada desde el interior y le arrastrase, pero al parecer era como si los inferí respetasen al menos eso, su derecho a querer morir por su propia y pura decisión, y no coartado por nada ni nadie.

Tras dar unos pasos y tener ya casi el agua hasta la cintura, los cadáveres no se hicieron de rogar y, por fin, el primero de ellos se alzó de repente sobre él, haciéndole caer completamente. Muy pronto, decenas de manos viscosas lo agarraban y tiraban de él, hacia el oscuro fondo. Pero Regulus no se defendió ni necesitó hacerlo. Simplemente dejó que aquellos cadáveres lo arrastrasen.

Y mientras lo hacían, mientras la única luz que iluminaba la cueva se iba apagando, o tal vez era que la vida se le escapaba de entre las manos, Regulus, no sabía por qué, pensó en Sirius. En la noche en que se fue, sin saberlo el propio Regulus. En el día siguiente, cuando estuvo esperando por horas a que su hermano apareciese para que pudiesen jugar al quidditch, aun a sabiendas de que no lo haría, pues sabía perfectamente que se había marchado de casa para siempre. Se acordó de después, cuando cogió su insignia de prefecto, todo furioso, y la estampó contra la pared, sintiendo por una vez que estaba cansado y harto de todo, de tener que obedecer a una familia de fanáticos, a un padre borracho y a una madre estricta. Cansado de tener que cumplir unos ideales que, y fue sólo en ese momento cuando lo pensó, eran una completa estupidez.

Y recordó los meses después, todas aquellas veces que vio a su hermano y en las que nunca le dirigió la palabra, sólo aquella vez, la última en el campo de quidditch, donde al final Sirius terminó de cumplir su promesa de volar con él, aunque no hubiese sido necesario recordarlo. Donde Regulus, sin saber que se estaba condenando a sí mismo, le reveló que planeaba unirse a los mortífagos.

Y de repente, mientras los inferis le seguían arrastrando hasta el fondo del lago, Regulus se puso a llorar. Porque nada finalmente volvió a ser como antes, porque deseaba tener a Sirius otra vez a su lado, porque quería que le abrazase de nuevo, como otras veces había hecho, porque él era el único que alguna vez había comprendido al más joven de los hermanos Black. Y ahora, muy seguramente, Sirius no sabría que, en este instante, su hermano pequeño estaba a punto de morir. No ahora, no tal vez mañana. Pero sí algún día. Al menos le quedaba eso.

Y así siguió, llorando en silencio hasta que no pudo resistir más, hasta que el último soplo de vida se escapó de su ser. Para siempre.

FIN


End file.
